Vehicle occupant protection devices for helping to protect a vehicle occupant during a vehicle event such as a crash, roll-over, etc., are known. To detect such a vehicle event, one or more event sensors are mounted to the vehicle and provide signals indicative of sensed vehicle event conditions for which actuation of the protection device may be desired. The event sensors are connected to an electronic controller that evaluates the event sensor signals using appropriate event metrics to monitor and determine if a particular event is occurring, e.g., a vehicle crash condition. Upon determining the occurrence of a particular type of vehicle event by the electronic controller, the vehicle occupant protection devices, e.g., air bags, inflatable side curtains, etc., are actuated.
Pedestrian protection systems have been proposed to aid in reducing pedestrian injury when the pedestrian is struck by a moving vehicle (a “vehicle/pedestrian impact”). Some proposed pedestrian protection systems include a sensor mounted in the vehicle bumper. If the sensor detects an impact with a pedestrian, an actuatable device is actuated to mitigate the impact effect. Such actuatable devices include, for example, actuators to raise the trailing end of the hood upward. Actuatable forward mounted air bags have also been proposed to mitigate vehicle/pedestrian impact effects.